NaruHina Month 2015
by ariannaisgone
Summary: So NaruHina month is going on and decided to posts my one-shots on here so that people who aren't on tumblr can also check out my writing -
1. Day 1 - Sunshine

Winter had tightened its grip around Konoha in the weeks since the Winter Festival. There was more snow in the village, more of a need for winter coats and warm meals and the comfort of having someone close to you.

Naruto was on his way to the Hyuuga compound one winter afternoon. The sky was grey with overcast; it had been a few days since the sun had been able to peak its way out. Hyuuga Hinata, his girlfriend, had invited the blonde over to her home for lunch. Naruto had said yes, obviously. Part of him was excited because he had heard from Sakura-chan that Hinata was the best cook out of all their friends; another part of him was terrified though, because Naruto was going to meet Hinata's father for the first time as her boyfriend.

He wondered what the Hyuuga head thought of Naruto. From what little he knew of the noble clan, Naruto could guess that perhaps dating a non-Hyuuga was not entirely acceptable because of the possibility of the Byakugan escaping the "protection" of the Hyuuga. But Naruto and Hinata weren't thinking of kids…_yet_. After all, they had only been dating for a few weeks.

"Hello, Naruto-san," a guard said as she acknowledged the Uzumaki walking into the Hyuuga compound. "Hinata-sama is in the main training room, sparring with Hanabi-sama. Would you like me to show you the way?"

"No, no, I know the way 'ttebayo! Thanks though!" Naruto shouted, offering the unknown Hyuuga a big grin.

Entwining his fingers together behind his head, the blonde young man made his way to the training room. He found the shoji door opened, and saw that Hyuuga Hiashi was seated off to the side as he watched his daughters fight.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Hiashi said in a low voice. Naruto was surprised, but figured that the Hyuuga head had sensed Naruto's presence.

Naruto took a seat next to Hiashi, crossing his legs and keepings his hands on his lap. Sitting next to his girlfriend's dad made Naruto slightly nervous.

"Hello, Hiashi-sama," Naruto greeted in a whisper. He didn't want his voice to cause the girls to lose their concentration.

Both Hinata and Hanabi had their Byakugan activated and were attacking one another using their clan's signature Gentle Fist. Ever since their return from the war, Naruto noticed that Hinata had become a lot stronger. She no longer hesitated or doubted it herself; it was clear in the swift execution and last minute decisions she made while fighting. The war had ended two years ago, and the shinobi war was enjoying a time of peace, but that didn't stop Hinata from training everyday with Hanabi. Hinata had told him that the two sisters had decided training a lot more since Hanabi's kidnapping, to gain back the strength of Hanabi's eyes. From the looks of it, the training appeared to be working.

In one blindingly quick move, the match had been decided. Hinata had spun quickly at the last second, avoiding the hand Hanabi was aiming for her sister's chest. Hinata grabbed Hanabi's undefended arm and placed her other hand on the spot between her sister's shoulder blades. Hinata had won.

"Hmph, I'll get you next time, Nee-sama!" vowed Hanabi, pouting slightly.

Hinata's bright smile and small giggle had caught on to Hanabi, who let out her own giggle and hugged Hinata's middle. The look of tender love made Naruto's heart skip a beat.

"Hey Naruto-kun," greeted Hanabi.

"Hey Hanabi-chan. How are you feeling?" the blonde asked, standing up to meet the two sisters in the middle of the training room. The feeling of smoothed out wood felt cold against his bare feet.

"I'll be better once I beat Nee-sama. She's won every single one of our matches since we came back." Hanabi folded her arms across her chest, pouting.

"Don't be too discouraged, Hanabi. Your sister has improved drastically, and you yourself have suffered a trauma not too long ago," Hiashi spoke as he stood. He came to join the teens in the center of the room, his stoic demeanor seeming out of place.

"You'll beat me one day, Hanabi. Let's just do our best, okay?" Hinata said, smiling.

The way the smile reached her lavender-tinted eyes made Naruto smile himself. Something about the way Hinata cared so much for her younger sister made Naruto love her all the more, if that was even possible. Naruto was so happy that Hanabi had been rescued and returned to her family safe and sound.

_Kind and strong, _he thought as he came up and placed an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

The sudden contact startled Hinata briefly, but she relaxed into his body, leaning against him and holding the hand that draped around her own petit shoulder. Looking up, Hinata flashed Naruto a big grin.

_Your smile is as bright as the sun, hime. I'll never go a day without sunshine, because you're my personal sunshine. You bring so much light into my world_.

Naruto kissed the top of Hinata's head before playfully tousling her navy tresses.


	2. Day 2 - Training

_Day Two – Training _

Two days ago, out of the blue, Hyuuga Hinata's boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto, had asked her to go with him on a training journey. The trip would last two days; it was essentially a weekend trip dedicated to training with one another. While Hinata had gone on a mission with Naruto in the past, that was _before _they had started dating. What if people thought they were going to do something?!

With a face as bright as a tomato, Hinata agreed.

Now, early in the morning two days after initially agreeing, Hinata was running at full speed, her feet coming down every once in a while to make contact with a sturdy branch. Naruto was ahead of her, enjoying the feel of the cool air on his face as well as the wind in his short hair.

_He looks so free_, she thought as her lips were brought up in a smile.

"We're almost to the spot, Hinata," Naruto called as he turned to look at her from over his shoulder. She nodded her head to let him know she understood.

When the finally reached the spot that Naruto had mentioned, the place looked oddly familiar to Hinata. They were on the bank of a river, near a waterfall. Forests surrounded either side of the river, in think green expanses that seemed to go on for eternity. Hinata stared at her surroundings quizzically, trying to connect the dots between her nostalgia and actual memory, if there even was one.

The kunoichi had been so entrenched in her own thoughts that she did not register Naruto walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulder.

"Do you remember this place?" he asked with a big grin. "When we went to go look for that beetle and we had to fight that weird bug clan from Iwa, this is where we searched!"

Dawning spread across Hinata's face, followed by a light pink blush across her cheeks.

"I picked this place because I really like this waterfall and it was our first mission together 'ttebayo!"

"I remember this place," she said breathily. During that mission Hinata had put herself under a grueling training regime to increase her flexibity and chakra control. She had achieved the desired results by the end of the mission and was able to protect her team and Naruto in the process. It was a proud moment for the Hyuuga.

"Cool. Now let's get to training Hinata! What do you wanna start with? I'm really good at taijutsu but I suck at genjutsu, so I can't help with that!" the blonde bubbled. He was so excited to have his first training session with his girlfriend.

Naruto had seen Hinata train with Hanabi at the Hyuuga compound but had never trained with her himself. He was eager to see Hinata's full force unleashed upon him.

Shaking her head as if to rid herself of the déjà vu, Hinata put her hands on her hips and looked at her blonde boyfriend, his smile as bright and wide.

"Hmm," she said. Suddenly an idea came to her, and a small smile tugged at Hinata's lips. Her opal eyes locked onto Naruto's azure ones. "I have an idea."

Naruto's eyebrows crinkled in curiosity, his eyes begging her to go on and say what was on her mind because the Uzumaki couldn't take surprises.

"I would like to see your shadow clones up against my rotation technique," Hinata quipped shyly. She unconsciously started to poke her index fingers together, feeling nervous because her boyfriend was obviously incredibly powerful.

"That's a great idea 'ttebayo!" announced Naruto in a loud and booming voice that it actually startled the kunoichi standing five feet in front of him.

The blonde widened the distance between himself and Hinata, where they were now standing about twenty feet from one another. Naruto made the customary seal for the shadow clone jutsu, all the while telling Hinata how many clones he was going to make and asking if it was alright if he used the rasengan.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! It wouldn't be fair if you didn't use your favorite technique!" she yelled. Taking in a deep breath, Hinata activated her Byakugan and stood in the typical stance for the Gentle Fist in which she was expertly trained in.

Suddenly fifty Naruto's appeared in the clearing between forest and river. They were surrounding her and charging at Hinata, and a few of them had entered the tiny blind spot in her Byakugan vision. Hinata began the rotation, chakra flowing out of all of her tenketsu points. The first charge of clones had vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Good job, Hinata! You got rid of a good chunk of clones!" cheered one of the Naruto's. Hinata couldn't tell if it was her actual boyfriend or not because the chakra in all the clones were distributed evenly.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" she cried, a hint of arrogance in her voice. Naruto looked at his girlfriend with excited eyes, wanting to see what she'd unleash on his clones, and on himself eventually.

The second charge of clones were coming at the Hyuuga with a newfound determination that had been absent from the first round. However, what these clones hadn't suspected was that Hinata would use the Gentle Fist: 64 Palms techniques. All of the clones were decimated with the shutting down of all their tenketsu points. Hinata stood in the middle of the clearing, panting heavily as a sheet of sweat made her skin glimmer in the sunlight.

The Naruto clones—the five that were left—were eyeing Hinata skeptically. _Is this really Hinata,_ their faces seemed to be saying. Hinata smiled, taking in a deep breath. She only had enough chakra to fend off these few clones and the real Naruto with her special technique.

"If you won't come to me," she breathed as her chakra swirled violently and powerfully around her hands, taking on the shape of two lion heads, "then I'll come to you!"

Hinata charged, her Gentle Fist: Twin Lion Fist activated and destroying the clones with a single touch. Soon all that was left was the real Naruto, who was cornered by the waterfall. Their fight had taken them to the water, where the two ninja were currently fighting.

_Naruto-kun was right, his taijutsu was amazing_, the Hyuuga thought. She was chewing her lip in determination, swinging her fists strategically as she tried landing a hit on Naruto. The Uzumaki was expertly dodging her hits, however, making it much more difficult for Hinata to win the match.

In a blindingly fast motion, Hinata's fist connected with Naruto's shoulder. As the victorious smile was slowly spreading across her face, a puff of smoke appeared in the place of where Naruto was. Her smile faltered as Hinata felt a presence behind her.

_He…he tricked me! _Hinata's eyes widened as she saw Naruto behind her, a cheeky smile on his face.

Naruto's large hand delivered a punch to Hinata's side, causing her to lose her chakra control on her feet and splash into the water. She looked up at him, the sopping mess of her hair draping and sticking to her face making Hinata all the more adorable. She was looking at the Uzumaki with big puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, Hinata, I'm sorry you got all wet!" he said, extending a hand towards his drenched girlfriend.

A smirk on her face was the last thing Naruto saw before the clone disappeared and a gentle touch to the back of his neck was placed.

This time it was Naruto that was soaking wet and Hinata offering him a hand.

"You used my own trick on me!" he accused, giving Hinata the puppy dog eyes as they were on the shore. She was helping Naruto dry himself off.

"I l-learned from the best, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she smiled. Naruto smiled back at her.

_What a fun training day_, the Hyuuga thought serenely.


	3. Day 3 - College AU

Finals were always such a stressful time, perhaps the most stressful time of the entire semester. Uzumaki Naruto was having a hard time concentrating on studying when the cute girl from his class, Hyuuga Hinata, was sitting on his bed. Her legs were crisscrossed and she was chewing intently on her bottom lip as the young woman was trying to solve a difficult practice problem.

The blonde young man had decided to invite Hinata over to his dorm for studying because he was hopelessly terrible at math, and he may have skipped a few lectures and discussion sections. Hinata had been Naruto's partner in discussion, and when he had asked her to come over the week before, Naruto was actually surprised that she had agreed. He was half expecting her to say no because it was his own fault for missing class.

Now, however, Naruto couldn't even bring himself to do any of the practice problems. Azure eyes were entranced by the subtly beauty of the young woman on his bed, who was so intently staring at her paper and studying.

_She's completely opposite from me_, he thought with a smile. Naruto adjusted the grey beanie on his head and tapped his pencil to his lips with his other hand.

"N-Naruto-kun? Do you need me to explain something once more?"

Hinata's question startled the boisterous young man. Pearl eyes were looking at him with a mixture of curiousity and hesitancy. A blush quickly spread across Naruto's tan face, though his huge smile was right on its heels. A blush of her own spread across Hinata's face; she quickly adjusted her long indigo tresses as if to put a barrier between her and the cute young man sitting on the floor.

"Oh, no! Sorry, I guess I was just zoning out. Thanks a lot for agreeing to help me, Hinata; I know I'm just a waste of time," he apologized. A small chuckle escaped him.

"You're not a waste of my time, Naruto-kun. I consider you my friend and you need help with the material, so I'll do my best," Hinata replied. The Hyuuga's answer was so stern that Naruto felt like he was getting lectured…and that he had somehow offended her by saying that.

"Sorry for saying that, Hinata. I just have trouble concentrating," Naruto said quietly. He was scratching the back of his head in nervousness. He was completely fine with apologizing, but no way in hell was the Uzumaki going to tell the pretty young woman from his class that what had him distracted was her profile.

"It's alright Naruto-kun. We can take a quick break if you'd like." She offered him a kind smile.

"Yeah that'd be awesome. Do you want something to eat or drink? I have cup ramen if you're interested!" Naruto flashed his classmate and friend a goofy grin that was answered with a giggle.

"Can I have a soda please?"

"Of course. If you don't mind I'm gonna make myself some ramen."

Naruto handed Hinata a soda and got to work on his cup ramen. His parents had gone to one of those stores that required membership and bought him gigantic bulks of his favorite brand. They even had to put some of it in their shed because it couldn't fit in the house. Once the agonizing three minute wait was over, Naruto sat next to Hinata on his bed.

"So what's your major Hinata?" he asked before slurping up some noodles.

"Uh…I'm majoring in elementary education. I'd like to work as a kindergarten teacher one day. What about you?"

To Naruto, her answer made a lot of sense. She was kind enough that children must instantly fall in love with her and Hinata was also patient enough to deal with small children; she was help Naruto _study_ after all. If that wasn't a feat in itself, then Naruto didn't know what else could be called a miracle.

"I'm majoring in political science and I wanna go to law school. My old man kind of influenced me on that, I'm not gonna lie. Plus a couple of my close friends say they think it's a perfect fit for me. I just need to not blow off gen ed classes like this." Naruto smiled cheekily.

"I can definitely see you becoming a great lawyer Naruto-kun. I'm sure you find the classes for your major incredibly interesting. I was tempted not to come to this class either, don't worry. But I have such anxiety when it comes to skipping class. I'd have an earful from my father if I ever did such a thing."

Naruto looked at Hinata. He noticed how her pale cheeks were alive with a soft pink, as if a small sun was rising and igniting such colors on her round face. Naruto noticed the way that her eyes closed whenever she smiled deeply, her mouth curving up in such a small smile. Her long indigo hair framed Hinata beautifully and looked so soft that Naruto wanted to run his fingers through it.

_She's beautiful_.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto started. He cleared his throat, suddenly getting nervous.

"Yes?" she asked, her beautiful opal eyes looking at him innocently.

"Would you wanna go on a date with me some time?" Naruto blurted. His eyes widened as he realized what he just asked.

_This is the first time I've ever really hung out with her and I'm already asking her out on a date! What the hell, what if she doesn't even like me_, Naruto wondered glumly. From the taken aback expression and the way her face was bright red, the Uzumaki believed he was about to be rejected.

"W-would you like to go out before or a-after finals?"

The question startled him. Naruto was expecting to be let down easily, not questioned on this possibility of a date with Hinata. A huge grin was on his face in seconds.

"How about after? I don't wanna take away time from your studies."

"Okay, that works." She gave him one of her eye-closing smiles; Naruto found her absolutely adorable. "Let me write down my number for you."

Handing him a piece of paper with ten digits, Naruto pocketed the paper with extra care. Though he was in his room, he didn't wanna risk losing it.

"Once you're done with your ramen let's get back to studying Naruto-kun," Hinata declared. She was already picking up her notebook and worksheets, wanting to get back to studying as soon as possible.

Naruto's warm hand on her dainty wrist startled the both of them. Hinata saw the nervousness in Naruto's ocean blue eyes. She gulped as her face heated up.

"Or…would you like to watch a movie?" he asked. Though it was barely noticeable, Hinata saw the blush on his face. It was surprising because this guy was the personification of self-confidence. What was even more surprising, however, was that she agreed.

What was supposed to be a night spent studying was instead wasted away with movies and cuddling. Neither Hinata nor Naruto minded with the unexpected turn of events.


	4. Day 4 - Smile

She'd been through childbirth before. Naruto had seen her go through childbirth before. Sakura had even told the stressed Uzumaki that usually the second time around the birthing process went by a lot smoother and quicker, with fewer possibilities of complications due to the body having already been through it. And since Bolt's birth had gone off without a hitch, the birth of the couple's second child, a daughter, should be the same way with minimal chances of complications.

If all that was true, then why did Hinata appear to be in such agonizing pain?

All three members of the Uzumaki family were at Konoha's General Hospital in the birthing wing. Hinata was in a room surrounded by doctors while Naruto and their two year old son Bolt were standing out in the hallway. Naruto wanted so badly to be in there with his wife, but somebody needed to be with Bolt and he was too young to be in the room.

Hinata had gone into labor the day before, early in the morning. She had gone to check on Bolt and when she was halfway back to her room, a wetness permeated through her nightgown. She rushed back to her bedroom, where she woke up her sleeping husband. Because the water had just broken, Naruto had time to rush over to Sakura and Sasuke's house, waking the two up in order to get Sakura to come back with him. The blonde didn't want anyone other than Konoha's top medical ninja to look after his wife and the birth of his baby girl.

Now, twenty-one hours later, in the middle of the night, Naruto felt like pulling out his hair. Somebody needed to watch Bolt so that he'd be able to go in there and be with his wife.

_Where I belong_.

And as if by divine intervention, somebody cleared their throat behind him, calling Naruto's attention to the stranger and their intrusion.

Naruto's eyes widened as relief washed over his exhausted face.

"Sasuke!"

"Usuratonkachi. Sakura called and told me that you were out here stressing and worrying and needed someone to look after Bolt," the stoic Uchiha explained. But under the cool façade, Naruto could see the worry in Sasuke's obsidian eyes.

_Looks like everyone is worried for Hinata and little Hima-chan_, Naruto thought. With a nod of his head and a quick hug, Naruto handed Bolt over to his best friend and proceeded to enter the delivery room.

Hinata sat in the bed, surrounded by medic nin, with her legs open wide. Her face was drenched with sweat and her navy tresses were sticking to her forehead and neck. Hinata's expression was unlike one Naruto had ever seen on his wife's lovely face. Her eyes were crinkling with strain and the veins popping out of her neck were all due to exertion.

Sakura's jade eyes met with Naruto's. The rosette was the one who was going to deliver their second child, as she'd done with their first. She gave Naruto a nod of greeting as the blonde made his way to his wife's side. The Uzumaki grabbed her small hand with his prosthetic, allowing her to squeeze it with all her might.

Naruto wanted to collapse and cry at the sight before him.

_She's in so much pain. Why is she in so much pain?_

"N-Naruto-kun," breathed out Hinata weakly. If it was even possible, Hinata appeared even paler than usual. Naruto took that as a bad sign.

"Hey Hina-hime. How are you doing?" he greeted, pushing away the bangs from her forehead. He placed a gentle kiss on the fevered skin.

"I-I'm alright—" she was saying before a scream of pain interrupted her. Naruto assumed it was a contraction, and an incredibly strong one at that.

"I see the head! Hinata, you're almost there. Hang in there," Sakura yelled. The rosette's brow was shiny with sweat and crinkled in determination. The medic nin around the couple were flurrying about, looking at monitors and Hinata. Naruto felt as if he were in the way, but there was no way in hell that he would be leaving his wife's side at such a critical moment.

"Did you hear that Hinata? It's almost over. She's almost here," Naruto whispered. He was combing back her hair to keep it out of his wife's face; his own face was close to hers that Naruto could feel the heat radiating from Hinata's skin. Tears were mingling with the sweat on her face as Hinata let out a sob.

Sucking in breaths, Hinata repositioned herself and squeezed Naruto's hand even tighter. With newfound strength and determination—Naruto was assuming it was because this painful process was almost over with—Hinata gave the biggest three pushes of her life.

And at three in the morning, after an agonizingly long and painful labor, little dark-haired Uzumaki Himawari came into this world.

"She's here! She's here!" Sakura announced. She handed her to a nurse who quickly dried off Himawari before giving her back to Sakura. The rosette walked over to Hinata's other side, the Uzumaki newborn in her arms.

Naruto couldn't say anything. He was in shock. His little girl was here! His little girl was here and his wife was out of horrible pain! For once, the most hyperactive ninja was silent.

Sakura handed over the baby to Hinata, and for the first time in twenty-one hours, Naruto saw his beautiful wife smile as she looked at her baby girl.

"I'll bring in Bolt," Sakura said, giving the couple their privacy.

"Look at how beautiful she is, Naruto-kun," Hinata breathed. Naruto looked at her, the color to her features returning. She looked exhausted, but Hinata no longer looked on the verge of death. And in her arms, wrapped in warm blankets, was a crying dark-haired little girl who had two whiskers on either cheek.

"Mama! Papa!" Bolt yelled as he was ushered into the room. The little boy was pulling on Sakura's hand, trying with all his might to be set free and run to his family. He wanted to see his new sister too.

"Bolt," Hinata said, turning her smile to her son. "Come up here with Mama and Papa. Look at your little sister honey."

Sakura picked up the boy and set him on Naruto's lap, giving him a good view on the newborn.

Looking at the scene before him—Hinata holding the newborn Himawari, Bolt ready to pounce off his lap, his two best friends standing at the foot of the hospital bed—Naruto couldn't help but smile as he wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face.


	5. Day 5 - Ramen

She was known as an excellent cook among her friends and family. Using this to her advantage, Uzumaki Hinata decided to make homemade ramen noodles for her husband's birthday, and to celebrate his recent return from an extended trip.

Lined up on the counter were the necessary in order to make the noodles, and later the broth and its savory ingredients. Himawari and Bolt were also present, standing at perfect attention and eyeing their mother with admiration. They liked when their mom got serious (and wasn't reprimanding them); they got to see a whole new side to their otherwise sweet mother.

"Bolt," Hinata called. "Measure the flour and salt and then put them in the bowl. Mix them afterwards please."

"Here I go 'ttebasa!" her eldest shouted. Bolt rolled up the sleeves of his tracksuit and proceeded to follow his mother's instructions.

Crouching so that she was eye-level with her daughter, Hinata looked at Himawari and poked her tummy.

"You're going to crack the egg," Hinata said with a smile. She picked up her youngest and placed her on the counter, where both of them proceeded to watch Bolt mix the dry ingredients.

Looking up at his mother with a proud face—that had a huge flour stain on one whiskered cheek—Bolt had completed his task and the first step to homemade ramen. Hinata then proceeded to make a tiny well in the center of the dry flour, where she instructed Himawari to put the egg and water into.

"Mama, I did it!" exclaimed the youngest Uzumaki. Himawari looked up at her mother with baby blue eyes wide with pride and excitement. Hinata kissed her daughter's nose and simply nodded, conveying that she was proud of her as well.

As if sensing this quiet exchange between mother and daughter, Bolt suddenly started sulking. His arms were crossed and his signature pout was on his handsome young face. Of course Hinata noticed. She turned to him and kissed his forehead, shocking the six year old.

"Mom!" he shouted, touching the spot where Hinata's lips had made contact with his skin.

Straightening up and putting her hands on her hips, Hinata let out a small laugh and looked at her son quizzically. She didn't miss the blush growing on his cheeks.

"So now I'm just 'mom' huh? When did you start growing up, Bolt?"

Her son looked away from her, his blush growing even more scarlet if that were possible. Hinata remembered her own blushes and knew that she was the one that gave Bolt that trait. But her son did respond to her; instead the small blonde hugged his mother's legs tightly.

Hinata ruffled his hair before mixing the wet and dry ingredients in the bowl. She instructed her children to wipe the counter clean. Once that task was completed and the ingredients were thoroughly mixed, Hinata placed the dough onto the freshly cleaned counter and proceeded to knead it. Once she was done with that step—and had the sore forearms to prove it—Hinata moved onto the next step of making ramen noodles.

"Hima, can you give Mama that rag please?"

"Yes!" A little hand grabbed the damp towel set aside for this reason, and gave it to her mother. Hinata proceeded to wrap the ball of kneaded dough in it, so that the noodles would be able to stretch and therefore produce nice thin noodles.

"Okay guys, let's go play for a little bit. We have to let the dough stay like this for a little while," Hinata instructed. She ushered her two children into the living room while Hinata herself stayed in the kitchen to clean the small mess they had made.

After two hours of letting the dough ball sit in the damp towel, the Uzumaki clan headed back into the kitchen to stretch out the noodles. Hinata broke the ball into a single portion and sprinkled dry flour over it and then took her rolling pin and started to roll. Bolt and Himawari were watching her attentively, as they would be doing this step soon enough. Following this step, Hinata then gathered the flattened out dough and then cut the dough up using a knife. After an hour or so, the family had successfully created thin ramen noodles.

"Bolt, you got the water boiling like Mama asked, right?" Hinata questioned. She had forgotten to remind him, but thankfully he had done it regardless.

"Yup! Lemme do this part 'ttebasa!" Bolt shouted, the excitement apparent in his own baby blue eyes. Hinata could tell that he was getting excited. They were almost finished!

"Okay. Let me salt the water and then you can put the noodles in and stir them. Sprinkle the noodles sweetie, instead of dumping them all in at once," instructed the Uzumaki matriarch.

"Got it!"

After boiling for a few minutes, Hinata lowered the heat on the stove and drained the noodles. While the noodles had been in the water, in a separate pot, Hinata had also started to steam the spinach that would accompany the noodles. The menma had already been prepared; the tiny Naruto fish cakes had also been sliced to perfection along with the eggs, spring onions, and cilantro. All that was missing was the pork and the broth.

Hinata had worked away the entire previous day working on the pork-based broth, and was happy as a clam when it had been finished earlier this morning. She had put it in huge pot at a low simmer so that it would heat back up again and be ready for dinner.

"Hinata! Bolt! Hima-hime!" shouted a familiar and missed voice.

Hinata almost dropped her spoon when she heard her husband's voice in their home. It had been too long since he'd been home, almost a month. Their two children ran to the front door and attacked their father. Naruto greeted his children with tight hugs and many kisses, ruffling both of their hair.

"Happy birthday Papa!" shouted Himawari, her little arms wrapped tightly around her father's neck. Naruto stood up, his left arm supporting his daughter's bottom half. Bolt was wrapped around Naruto's leg. Hinata giggled at the sight as Naruto tried walking over to greet her. She closed the distance, the two of them meeting in a kiss.

"Ew!" shouted Bolt, making noises of disgust. Himawari simply giggled.

"Hey," Naruto said, his forehead resting against Hinata's. She had both of her hands on his face, feeling him and making sure that he was actually there.

"I've missed you. Happy birthday," Hinata whispered, her eyes closed.

"I've missed you too. Thank you hime." The reply was as quiet and as gentle as Hinata's had been.

"Papa! Guess what!" Bolt shouted, wanting to get attention.

"What? Tell me, Bolt!" Naruto said, breaking away from Hinata to look down at his son.

"We made you ramen!" Himawari said. Bolt casted her a dark glance and stuck his tongue out at his baby sister.

"I was gonna tell him!" shouted the boy. Hinata dropped down to scoop him up in her arms and brought him up with her. Though she was shorter than her husband, Bolt was now up with the rest of the family.

"Bolt," Hinata said sternly.

"You guys did?! That's good because I'm really hungry. Let's go into the kitchen. I can smell it now," Naruto said. He proceeded to walk towards the kitchen, Himawari still in his arms. Hinata followed.

"Let me grab some bowls and plate it. Your timing is perfect Naruto-kun," Hinata said, putting Bolt down and walking to the cabinets. She proceeded to plate four bowls for her family; Naruto helped her carry them over to their dining table.

"Thank you hime. I love you," Naruto whispered into her ear before he took a big slurp of the homemade ramen his family had made him.

Though he loved Ichiraku Ramen with all his heart, Naruto's new favorite ramen was the one made by his family.


	6. Day 6 - Pregnancy

"Hinata are you sure you should be going out?" a very worried Naruto asked his wife. Hinata had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes, but she gave her spouse a smile. She appreciated the concern Naruto was showing, but sometimes it got to be too much.

Uzumaki Hinata was seven months pregnant, her due date rapidly approaching to the shock of the young couple. It was her first time being pregnant; everything was new to Hinata. And Naruto had been with her every step of the way, making sure to remind his wife to take her vitamins and her doctor appointments.

Overall Hinata's pregnancy was going fine. Yes she had the occasional morning sickness or her lower back ached, but overall the kunoichi felt fine. Naruto, however, refused to believe that his pregnant wife was as fragile as he had made himself believe.

Today the Uzumaki woman was going to lunch with her friend Uchiha Sakura and to do some shopping. Sakura was also pregnant, and sometimes it was nice to meet up with a girlfriend who was also pregnant and going through something similar. Sakura also understood the entire overprotective husband thing because Sasuke was just as bad—or even worse, Hinata dare say—as Naruto.

"I'll be fine Naruto-kun. You should stop worrying about me so much. I can take care of myself, you know," Hinata said as she put on her shoes.

Naruto was behind her, his arms encircling her middle. Hinata rested her hands atop of Naruto's, enjoying their warmth. And as if sensing his father's hands, the couple's son kicked.

"I know, hime. I just worry about you 'ttebayo. But I know you can handle yourself and you've also got this little guy to protect you." Naruto offered his wife a big grin and a kiss before she left their home.

Hinata walked to the center of Konoha's shopping district, where she saw Sakura waiting for her. The medic nin waved enthusiastically and shouted Hinata's name.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Sorry if I kept you waiting but Naruto was wondering if I should come out," explained Hinata as she hugged her friend. Ever since she began dating Naruto, Hinata had had the chance of hanging out with Sakura and getting to know her better. Hinata was glad because now she considered Sakura to be one of her greatest friends.

"Don't worry about it. Sasuke was being annoying too, but after I gave him a good punch he gave up on trying to lecture me." There was a terrifying glint to Sakura's jade green eyes.

"Husbands," Hinata said, giving Sakura a knowing look. The two young women laughed before they headed off to a nearby restaurant for lunch.

Once they were seated and had already ordered, Hinata asked the rosette about her pregnancy.

"Hmm," Sakura started as she tried gathering her thoughts. "Overall it's been good. I mean I had terrible morning sickness for the first four months, but really that's been the only thing. I guess right now my feet are really beginning to hurt, but the due date is so soon that I don't care because I know it won't last forever. Although I find the overprotectiveness really annoying, I know Sasuke is only doing it because he loves me and he's concerned for the baby."

Hinata smiled. She had gotten to know Sasuke a bit better as well, and she genuinely liked the stoic Uchiha. She was glad that he was making Sakura so happy.

"I wonder how he feels about this. You're giving him a family Sakura-chan; I can't imagine his happiness."

The smile on Sakura's face was radiant; Hinata knew just how much that had meant to her friend.

"You're doing the same thing for Naruto, you know. I think he's a big idiot, but he's my best friend Hinata. I'm glad he has you, and that soon enough he'll have this little one." Sakura beamed to her friend; Hinata returned the smile.

Later that night, as she lay in bed, Hinata was staring at the ceiling. She could no longer sleep on her stomach due to the baby bump, so she was now forced to stare the ceiling every night before she drifted off to sleep.

"Naruto-kun."

Her husband propped himself up on his elbow. Hinata felt like she would be lost at sea every time she stared into Naruto's eyes. A blush dusted her cheeks.

"What's up hime?"

"I know that I get annoyed with you when you're being overprotective about the baby and my pregnancy, but I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate it. Thank you."

Naruto smiled and placed a kiss on her rosy cheek and then proceeded to kiss her stomach. Their son gave another kick which caused Hinata to smile.

"I know I can be annoying. But I love you, Hinata. And I love this little guy so much that I know I get out of hand. But you're my family and I don't wanna lose you guys ever." Hinata could feel hot tears landing on her stomach.

Placing her hands on either side of Naruto's face, Hinata pulled his face away from her belly and forced him to look at her. She was looking at him fiercely, a true lioness.

"You will never lose us, Naruto-kun. I love you."

Naruto kissed his wife, their son kicking away inside of her.


End file.
